Birthday News
by JacNaylorGingerNinja
Summary: It's Sachas birthday and he has a big party at albies. Jac, being pregnant, declines the offer of an alcoholic drink. However, Sacha not knowing about Jac and Jonnys secret, he buys the table champagne anyway. Will Sacha find out the Janny secret? And how will he react?


The room was full of nurses, doctors, consultants and surgeons; all Sachas friends. A mix of Sacha's favourite songs were playing. Sacha approached the couple with a beaming smile, arms wide  
"you came!" Sacha said, trying to speak over the music  
"Seems that way" Jac replied  
"What a lovely evening, huh! I'll get you both a drink! Beer? Wine? You pick, it's on me!" Sacha shouted. Jac and Jonny looked at each other, thinking the same thing.  
"You can't drink" Jonny murmered knowing nobody will hear but still Jac nudged him, as sign to stop.  
"Just orange juice, Sacha" Jac shouted  
"No, you don't mean that! I'll get you a beer, you know you want it Naylor!"  
"No Sacha, really it's fine, just juice" replied Jac, not ready to 'spill the beans'. Sacha walked off to the bar. Jac knew Sacha was not going to get just juice.  
"Follow him" Jac ordered, nudging Jonny once again  
Sacha, Jac and Jonny were around a table. Jac sat staring at a glass of champagne the table were sharing. She didn't even realize Mo had pulled a chair next to Jac.  
"Jac, you, you, haven't even touched your drink!" Sacha said, still with a beaming smile on his face. Mo's eyes widened at this. Mo, being Mo, loved a bit of gossip. So, having the news about the baby would make hospital life a lot more interesting.  
"Yes Jac, why havent you touched you're drink? I could go and get you another alcoholic drink, if you'd like?" Mo said, trying so hard not to laugh. Jonny kicked Mo under the table, signalling for Mo to quit while she was ahead. Mo ignored this and kept going. All she wanted was a reaction.  
"Poor Sacha has bought this for you. The least you could do is have a sip." Of course Mo didn't want to harm the baby. Infact, Mo wouldn't even let Jac touch the stuff.  
"Yeah, c'mon Jac! Anyone would think you were pregnant!" Sacha said smiling down at his 3rd glass of champagne. Suddenly, the whole table went silent. Mo, Jonny and Sacha's eyes were all on Jac as she pushed her glass further away. It was silent for a few more seconds when Sacha burst out laughing "What's funny?" asked Jac  
"Life! It all adds up! When you we're shaving my head, you mentioned, hypothetically, what if you don't have 'it'. I said you did have 'it'. You've been eating like crazy and now you're, haha, aah, now you're not drinking alcohol!" Sacha said, now tears coming from his eyes  
"And who's is it?" Mo asked, just for a little bit more fun  
"Mo..." replied Jonny.  
"Ah, this is the best birthday present ever. Let me make an announcement!" Sacha said, whilst attempting to get up on the chair. Mo grabbed Sacha's hand so he didn't slip  
"no no, please Sacha. That's..."  
"Ladies, Gentlemen and everyone else!" shouted Sacha. Jonny and Mo were both surprised Jac had only put her face in her hands, no done a runner  
"I, I have to tell you something! My best friend, Miss Jac Naylor" Sacha said pointing to Jac, who was cursing at every one of Sacha's sentences  
"My best friend here, who I have known for yonks! Haha. My best friend is pregnant!". The whole room fell silent. All eyes moved to Jac who was just about to walk out, when Jonny stood up too.  
"Jonny don't you dare" Jac warned  
"Don't what? I'm getting your coat. Let's go home" replied Jonny with his gentle smile. By this point, Sacha was sitting down again and the people around them have only just stopped starring  
"Goodbye Jac. And Jonny! Oh and Jonny! Good luck to you both. I'm sure you'll be amazing parents, together" Sacha shouted, probably not aware he was being very loud. Loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.  
Jac and Jonny were by the door at this point. Jac smiled at Sacha and mouthed 'thankyou'. Then they were gone  
And indeed, Jac and Jonny dI'd become amazing parents, together. Just like Sacha had said.


End file.
